Kagome's Diary
by Oktashi
Summary: Inuyasha finds kagomes diary. She catches him reading it. Will she care? will she forgive? What will happen?


Kagome's Diary

Opening the diary: Chapter One

"Ha, I can't believe we have found Kagome's diary!" Inuyasha smirks at the thought

He was staring at the diary while saying this. Sango begins to speak "I really don't think..." trying to grab the diary before Miroku grabbed it, but she was too late.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kagome thinks of me" states the perverted monk going into deep thought. Shippo comes in the conversation... "You guys this isn't right and you know it".

He says this while backing up from Inuyasha.

"Ha, you small runt like you can stop us from reading this? Well you are wrong!" says Inuyasha opening the diary.

_Dear diary, 4/3_

_Today was awesome! I still cannot walk... but I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, I have to stay here again. (Like that's a bad thing he he) I hope grandfather isn't to worried. Ok. So back to my day Inuyasha was being the same rude, crude, and disrespectful demand like always... err... half demand like always._

At that, Inuyasha stops reading. Oh, that biatch had the nerve!

The monk starts to say "keep rea..." Right before Shippo comes up, grabs the diary from Inuyasha, and runs over to Sango where it's safe.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PATHEDIC LITTLE IDIOT BEFOR I MAKE YOU LUNCH" yelled Inuyasha.

"SHUT UP" screamed Sango with the same tone. She was getting mad.

"NEVER READ A GIRLS DIARY!! NOW ST..."

Right then Miroku grabs the diary from Shippo

Inuyasha's wondering mind Sango's slaps: Chapter 2

Miroku starts to read.

_Man, but he was so sweet to me, today. He seemed to care. Especially after I got hurt. When we were fighting a demand, I was about to shoot and arrow before I was picked up and thrown on top of Miroku. When I got up I guess I got up to fast and twisted my ankle badly. Well after that demand was dead, Inuyasha came over to me and asked if I was alright._

He then throws the diary over to Inuyasha, keeping it away from Shippo.

_You could tell he was worried by the fear in her eyes. Be for I could answer I looked was taken away to this other place. It was beautiful. Nobody there but Inuyasha and I. However, I was quickly back to the place were all my friends were. Miroku that stupid Monk had to PICK UP my ankle and had the nerve to ask... "Dose this hurt?" I had tears building up. I had no time to cry... I was moving. I was being carried. At first, I didn't want to know. But I just had to. I looked up and I saw big amber eyes, they were looking at me._

Inuyasha at that looks up. He looks back down and looks up again. He finally throws it back to Miroku keeping it once again away from Shippo.

_They were relaxing and calm. I just could help but smile. They amber eyes finally looked away. Inuyasha was saying something. I came back to reality. Kagome... If you were hurt, worse than this I would never forgive myself. All this is still my fault. He lowers his head in shame. I didn't want him to. He it wasn't his fault. I wanted to help. I was fighting._

Miroku looks up to see what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha had is elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Staring right at Miroku waiting for him to go on. Instead he threw the diary back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha catches it and starts to read.

_He had no control of what I had decided to do. I wanted to help him. But I guess I made things worse. Sorry Inuyasha, for everything. I only want to help. I looked at him and said Thank you for everything. Next thing I new I was asleep. It was so sweet what he has been doing for me. _

"Ha, Girls!" laughs Inuyasha.

Sango finally gets up. They hadnt notice she was still in the room. She had not said a word. Miroku and Inuyasha eyes had both followed her towards them.

Kagome's Missing Diary: Chapter 3

**SLAP**

Sango then leaves the room, forgetting to grab the diary on her way out.

-Meanwhile at Kagome's house-

Scream WHERES MY DIARY? IT HAS TO BE AROUND HERE!!

She had a real worried look in her eyes, she didn't want anyone to read he most private thoughs. Especially Inuyasha.

-Back at Keade's hut-

_Dear Diary, 4/10_

_Sorry, I have been busy lately and all. I have been helping Inuyasha. I have realized something in the couple of days I have been helping him. But I'll tell you about that later. Inuyasha and his brother were fighting once again. Inuyasha was doing really well. I decide to stay out of this fight for my sake Well He was blocking every one of Sesshoumaru's attacks. But something suddenly distracted him. Something over my way. Sesshoumaru took this to his advantage. He hurt Inuyasha. My Inuyasha. I could allow that to happen. I had to take things into my own hands. I had to do something. Fast. _

Inuyasha looks up at that. Miroku's eyes are wide. Very wide.

_**He was expecting that either. I'm HER Inuyasha? **_

He goes back to reading... Still thinking of what Kagome's diary had reviled.

_He had got Inuyasha pretty deep. I took out one of my arrows_and_ aimed for his heart. He was to fast. I missed his heart but I didn't miss his stomach. I got out another one. I aim for the same place. Missed again and got his cheast. That seamed to do it because he looked at me, with the same expressionless face. He Left. Just Left. It was so easy. Easier than I though. He'll be back says Miroku whose hand had just touched Sango's butt. Of course, she slaps him. I wasn't paying much attention. I ran over to Inuyasha. He was breathing slowly, taking deep breathes. I was tired. I couldn't carry him. I was to weak. I was so mad at Sesshoumaru that I used most of my strength. I go throw my bag and found some bandages that Keade said I must keep with me at all times. I helped him sit up. Slowly wrapped the bandages around him. He still couldn't walk on his own. So Miroku and I helped him on Kilala. _

Inuyasha looks up and to his surprise, only miroku was in the room.

_When we got to Keade's hut she medicated him. He was going to be alright. I told him I would stay all night with him, until he got better. That's were I am now. He's asleep and should be waking up soon. Oh, speak of the devil. Have to go_

_Bye._

__

__

Lunch: Chapter 4

**_Oh, that's what she was doing when I woke up. _**

"Sounds like someone has a crush on you, Inuyasha" says Miroku with a little smirk.

**_Well how can she not be? I am just so... sexy! Ah I know what it is... it's the sexy ears... girls just can't resist them!_**

Shippo interrupted his thoughts.

"Inuyasha? Are you coming? Its time for us to eat lunch"

"Yea ill be there in a minute.. Till then leave!" Inuyasha said wanting to be alone.

The Hurt Kagome: Chapter 5

Inuyasha stayed there a few more minutes, he flipped through the diary. Something caught his eye.

"_Well to tell you the truth diary.. I think I'm in love with..."_

Inuyasha? How could you? How could you do this to me?

He looked up at the familiar voice. "Kagome?! I'm sorry!! I had to find something out!"

"And what's that?"

"I had to find out what you think of me!" He said looking down. He could bare to see Kagome hurt. Especially if he hurt her. "Please forgive me" He said with a pleading tone.

Inuyasha. SIT. And with that she looked at him one last time before rejoining her friends. She just walked away.

_**Was that a tear? Why did I do this? Why did I hurt her? What is this feeling that has overcome me? Why did I have to find out if she liked me or not.**_

**__**

**__**

Inuyasha is sorry: Chapter 6

Inuyasha leaves the diary on the floor as he gets up to leave the room. So many thoughts running through his head. He goes to get something to eat. As he enters the room, his eyes go immediately to Kagome. She has her head down. She won't look up for anything. Not at this moment. He walks over to her and sits next to her.

Why Inuyasha? Why did you do this?

I told you I had to find out what you thought about me.

Do you still want to know? Questions Kagome.

No. I want you to know what you think of me.

With that, He leans forward and whispers in her ear. "Please forgive me. I am truly sorry"

And he kissed her cheek as he pulled away.

"I am going on a long walk" he states as he walks out the door.

But what about your food? Asks Shippo quickly.

"Not Hungry. You eat it" He says as he closes the door behind him. Without a second thought.

Inuyasha's walk, Kagome's Kidnap: Chapter 7

Shippo gets up and grabs the bowl afraid someone was going to get it.

Kagome just sat there. Deep in thought.

**I wonder how much he read. Oh! That Big Jerk. GOD! He makes me so mad! Man I So..! Man, who are you trying to fool Kagome? You are madly in love with the guy!**

Kagome gets up with a smile on her face. But it quickly disappeared.

Kagome walks out the door and all she said was "I'll be back"

After an hour of not finding Inuyasha Kagome decides to turn around.

Before she could she heard something behind her, in the trees. Right next to her way back to Keade's hut. Without turning around Kagome says in a loud, clear, brave voice.

"Come Out! Stop Being a Coward." She turned around to wear the sound was coming from. She was standing face to face with Sesshoumaru. He took her into his arms with a tight grasp. He looked into her eyes. "You stupid girl! You don't know what you just got yourself into" he said with that your-about-to-die smile. For some odd reason the young miko wasn't scared. He then covered her mouth just to make sure she didn't scream. He didn't smell any fear but wanted to make sure.

Inuyasha fights back: Chapter 8

Inuyasha came back.

He noticed something... Kagome wasn't there. He couldn't smell her anywhere.

"WHERES KAGOME?" He yelled.

"She said she will be back later" Miroku said

"How long ago was that?"

"About an hour ago"

"She should have been back by now"

He sniffed the air again. He smelled a familiar smell.

-Kagomes blood-

His eyes widen and he was gone before anyone could say anything to him.

"KAGOME IM COMING"

Kagome heard this. Yet she wasn't scared. She was hurt. He had hurt her, not Inuyasha. But his brother. He had been using her to get ride of his stress. He had been kicking her. Slapping, scratching, and slowly killing. The pain was killing her. He was killing her. She could do anything. She was hurt. Her pride was hurt. She saw Inuyasha just as she closed her eyes.

She heard Inuyasha yelling her name but she couldn't respond. Something wouldn't let her respond. At that Inuyasha had more hatred towards his brother more than ever, for doing this to his Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU YOU BASTARD! Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally was done with his brother knowing he will be back soon.

Kagome woke up.

**I am being carried. By who? Inuyasha? Could it be him?**

Kagome said softly "Inuyasha"

He didn't answer.

She looked at him. She noticed he was crying, but did he see her staring at him?

"Inuyasha" she whispered "Don't leave me again, please tell me you won't"

"Kagome" he said still looking ahead "I never plan to, and I never have"

She smiled. She was still to weak. She wanted to rest, and that's what she did. Rest.

She forgives him? Chapter 9

When she woke up, she had bandages all over her and her diary was next to her. Everyone was asleep except Inuyasha. He was in deep thought. Staring right at her. He was sorry she could tell.

_**I am so sorry Kagome. This is all my fault, if I had never read your diary than you wouldn't be hurt. We all would be happy.**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with great curiosity.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Will you lay with me? I need to be with someone right now and I can't wake anyone up."

"Yes"

Inuyasha gets up and lays next to kagome careful not to hurt her. She pulls his arm over her forcing him to get closer.

"I love you, Inuyasha. You wouldn't let me tell you that earlier. You just asked me to forgive you"

"Well do you forgive me?"

"Of course, you saved my life"

"Well, I alwa..."

He was cut of when kagome turned around and kissed him.

He kissed back after the shock went away.

"I love you, too Kagome."

With that Kagome smiled and sniggled closer to him and fell asleep

Inuyasha held her tight. He didn't want to lose her.

One week later

Kagome goes to right in her diary.

She opens it and a paper falls out.

_Dear Kagome, _

_I love you. You are very presious to me. I love you dearly. I never want to lose you like I thought I did. NEVER. Kagome. I want to never lose you. And I'll always protect you, I promise. I'll never lose you kagome. I'll see to that. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled at that. **You wont lose me Inuyasha.**

She then throw away her diary.

It had been almost a month since the last time she wrote in her diary. A lot of things have changed since then. She had a whole new life she loved.

She looked at the 2 rings on her finger. It was beautiful. It was made out of the same material that the tetsigia was made out of. She was happy. And so was the demand holding her hand. She looked into his Golden eyes and sighed. She heard herself say "I do" She then kissed him. All her friends were there. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, And Kilala.

And surprising Sesshoumaru even showed up.

They were all happy.


End file.
